Of Dreams and Prophecy
by Goddess Millenia
Summary: You are placed in to a role of a new girl at Hogwarts. There is a lot of mystery, adventure, and romance ahead of you. Set in 6th year, not HBP or DH compliant. Pairings DMOC, HPOC, HGRW, and more.
1. New and Old

Warning this story came out in second person. I didn't feel like altering the decision of my writting muse.

DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY!!! I only own characters you have never heard of before and the plotline, the rest belings to JK Rowling - may London Burn in her name (Inside Joke).

Pay attention here! "someone is speaking out loud" (someone is thinking) #the sorting hat is 'talking'# ((dream sequence))

My name is Cassandra (Cass not Cassie) Maddox. As of now I am sitting alone (except for my cat Mystique) and uncomfortable in a compartment on a train bound to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is all new to me. My parents made the sudden decision a week ago to move us from upstate New York to England where my mother's family is from. I left everything but my parents and my belongings back in America; including what was to be my prefect status. Everything here is so new. So different. You'd think the English would at least sound the same. Actually now that I think about it, I'm the one that is new. Everything here is old.

The familiar grumbling in your stomach brings you out of the depressive writing. Sighing you go out in search of the lunch trolley that went by half an hour ago. Passing by all the noisy carts only makes you lonelier, longing to be laughing with one of the groups of friends. Quickly, you purchase a few pastry puffs and head back towards your compartment. The sugary pastry makes you feel better. That is until a blonde-headed guy rushes out of one of the compartment doors, slams into you causing you to smash your pastry puff all over your face. The remainder of your food falls onto the floor.

"Hey!"

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Sneers the pale blonde-headed guy that you instantly register as hot.

"You ran into me buddy." You fling back while looking the guy up and down, carefully noticing his silver aura flecked with stains. He smirks and asks, "Like what you see, Sweetface?" A brief look of horror passes over your face and you quickly take out your wand, "Reparo." The pastry jumps off the floor, and more importantly off your face, and reconstructs back in your hand exactly as it was before the collision.

Smiling to yourself, you stretch out your toned and curvy body, "That's funny, I was about to ask you the same question, Blondie." Noticing the hungry look in the boy's eyes, you give your own smirk and start to walk back to your compartment. However, before you can take one step he grabs your arm.

"What's your name?"

"Cassandra, Cassandra Maddox, and you?"

He takes in a breath straightening his shoulders as he does, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He pauses and you raise an eyebrow thinking should I be impressed? "I take it you are new here."

"Obviously."

"Well I hope you make it into Slytherin… you do know about the houses right?"

"Yeah, my parents bought me a book about Hogwarts when they said I'd be moving here. I skimmed through it to get all the basics. I'm not too particular about where I will be placed. I'm one to shine on my own." Draco merely smirks at you again. It's a good thing he looks good when he does that, otherwise it would just be annoying you try to walk off once more, but once again Draco prevents that.

"Oh by the way, you missed a spot." Before any of your senses could kick in, Draco leaned in and licked the corner of your mouth sending a shiver down your spine. "Ummm…tasty. Well I've got to be off, business and whatnot." Draco turns and walks off leaving you frozen in that same spot, a look of amazement on your face at the audacity of this guy. (I can't believe he did that!) Soon another person brushes past you and you finally snap out of is and return to your cart. (I better go ahead and change into the school robes, I have no idea how long this will take) After changing you abandon the writing, pick up the book Hogwarts: A History, and promptly fall asleep 5 minuets into reading. Although images of Draco plague your mind that is not what you dream of.

((A tall, skinny, and unnaturally pale man stands by a fire place. He turns to you and stares with red, snake-like eyes. He was evil, the darkness oozed from him in a sickening green-black aura that you could see clearly. The aura reeked of dried blood and decay. His voiced hissed with an echo similar to nails on a chalkboard. "So you have returned; the family that rejected me." Suddenly a loud hiss startles you. Down at your feet there was an enormous snake, the likes of which you have never seen. Move! Get out of here! Your mind screams but you can only watch as the snake winds itself about you. Snap out of it! You try to scream then but the sound was cut off by the squeezing coils of the snake. The evil man began to chuckle, a horrifying sound that makes you shake. The snake began to squeeze tighter and tighter and)) CRASH!!!

You jump awake, sputtering and gasping, welcoming sweet air into your lungs. "MEOW!" Mystique's cage had tumbled onto the floor. The train whistle sounded as you bent over to straighten the cage. The train stopping must have made the cage fall. (I wonder what that dream was about?) Trusting your things to the house elves that would take all of the belongings to the castle, you step outside glad for the fresh air. A huge castle loomed in the distance. You begin to move toward the carriages where the majority of the students were headed, wondering if you should really be following the half-giant yelling for the first years.

"Cassandra Maddox! Cassandra Maddox!" Even more confused you turn around to find a tall woman with a stern unyielding face. Not used to other women being taller than you, you blink a few times and are too startled to answer. "Cassandra Maddox I presume?"

"Yes?"

"I am Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster Dumbledore asked me to escort you up to the school. We will take the first carriage, follow me this way please." You nod and follow the professor attempting to guess what subject she taught based on her attitude and the deep maroon red of her aura. (Probably Potions, either that or Transfiguration) The crowd moves to allow Professor McGonagall through many people throwing a curious glance your way. You spot Draco and watch as he licks his lips in a very seductive manor sending an unconscious. A few steps later a large toad jumps right in front of you. You try to jump over it when a boy yells "Trevor!" and dives for the toad. To prevent falling on top of him you fall to the side and roll right into another boy who luckily manages to keep his balance. Smiling he helps you up.

"You alright?" He has dark messy hair, piercing green eyes, and a legendary scar. He frowns when your eyes meet his scar but you immediately shake off the feeling of awe.

"Yeah, thank you." Harry smiles at you and shakes you hand.

"And you are?"

"Cassandra Maddox." You smile, because you can't help but to feel sorry for the kid, he's probably had it rough. After all he's famous for something that he probably couldn't even remember.

"Miss Maddox, are you alright, now? We will be late if you do not move."

"I'm fine Professor… See you around Harry." Harry smiles at you and you proceed on to the carriages. McGonagall says nothing to you but does offer the tiniest of smiles when you come upon the castle doors in more awe than before.

"I'll be leaving you here, I must see to the first years. Professor Snape will take you the rest of the way." You look at the tall, sleek haired man before you. His aura was so conflicting you had to fight back a grimace.

"Well, well Miss Maddox, looks like Dumbledore has already shown you special favor today. I wouldn't let it get to your head." You're taken aback by the frankness and hostility in his voice. (I wonder what crawled up his ass and died?) He sneers at you and walks off leaving you to follow him hoping he didn't have the ability to read thoughts.

"Why does Dumbledore want to see me?"

"All I was told is that your parents dropped off a few more items for you." Snape takes you into the empty Grand Hall and into the room behind the dais where Dumbledore was sitting in a chair waiting patiently.

"Thank you Severus, if you please I'd like to speak with Miss Maddox alone." Snape nodded and left the room. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as they looked at you, "First thing is first. Do you prefer Miss Maddox or Cassandra?"

You smile, "Cassandra, please."

"Alright then Cassandra, here are the rest of the books you will need. You parents also left this package for you; you may open it here when I leave and the house elves will bring them to your room. Now, your past teachers have told me how advanced and unique your powers are. You will be in your 6th year here, as you would have been in your old school. However, you will need to be sorted into a house with all of the first years. Is all that clear?"

"Yes Headmaster. May I ask how is one sorted here?"

"You'll see in time" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!

"Headmaster, the students are arriving, I need you to start the sorting."

"I'll be there in a minuet Minerva. If you will remain here while the young ones are sorted, I will call you out when it is your turn." With that he gets up and exits the room. Immediately you tear into the gift your parents sent you. The opened box reveals a sneakscope and a silvery/grey cloak. (Wow, an invisibility cloak!) You try it on and sure enough your body disappears. Grinning from ear to ear you place the cloak and sneakscope back in the box. Odd, they didn't leave a letter explaining why they bought me this The noise from the next room brings you out of pondering. Curious, you creep over to the door and listen to the sorting. McGonagall's voice ring's out "Juniper, Donovan." A long pause follows and then someone else shouts "HUFFLEPUFF!" Cheering erupts, as you crack the door to peer out. "Kendall, Ricky." A kid walks up to a stool and sits down as McGonagall places an old battered hat on top of his head. A few moments later you hear the HAT shouts "RAVENCLAW!" That is one seriously magicked hat

Soon enough all of the first years are sorted and seated. Dumbledore rises, "Students, as much as I hate to delay our meal, we have one more person to sort. She has transferred here from The East Salem Academy in America." He nods to McGonagall.

"Maddox, Cassandra." Taking a deep breath you walk out of the room and make your way to the stool as gracefully as possible. It always excited you to be the center of attention. You sit on the stool keeping your shoulders straight. McGonagall places the hat on top of your head.

#Hmm difficult, very difficult… but then again I could sense it before I was even placed on your head#

Quickly getting over the fact that the hat was talking to you; you think back. (Really?)

#Yes now let's see, you're very caring and you have your father's healing gift# You glance at the table with the badger banner hanging above. #Yes those are Hufflepuff traits. You've been reading. You do have a sharp wit and you soak in knowledge quickly# Now you glance at raven banner. #Yes, yes, Ravenclaw is suitable, but look here at this fierceness, this courage. You will always be quick to stand up for what you believe in# Now your gaze goes to the table with the Griffin banner. Your eyes catch those of Harry Potter's and he blushes and turns away. #Gryffindor will be open to you always but now I see something else. A thirst… for power and for fame. You want to prove yourself to the world# At last your eyes roam till you see the table under the snake banner. Draco is smirking at you, making your stomach flutter. You smile back just a little. #This is the hardest decision I've had to make since placing Harry Potter. Where do you suggest?#

The crowd was getting very impatient. You have a tough decision to make.


	2. Learning About Draco

Chapter 2 - Learning about Draco

"speech" (thoughts) ((dream sequence)) #sorting hat#

Recap: You're talking with the Sorting Hat who is having a lot of trouble placing you.

#So where would you like to be placed?#

You start to think logically about things. (Well, I will always be brave and intelligent no matter what house I am in… and I can still train my healing powers in any of the houses right?)

#Yes you can, ah now I see, however to prepare you for the challenges of fame and power there is nothing better than# "SLYTHERIN!" Everyone in the room was startled by the sudden shout after such a long pause. The Slytherin table erupted in cheers. You stand and hand the hat to McGonagall and walk down the dais toward your table. There is an empty seat next to Draco.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me."

You grin, "Really, because it appears that it was you who saved me a seat." Draco raises an eyebrow and you scan the room finding Harry Potter looking at you with a sad and hopeless expression. You smile and wave at him, which he returns. Draco sees this and scowls. He then jumps up throwing on all the charm to help you down onto the seat. He places a sweet kiss on your hand as he does this, making a part of you melt. He sits down himself with a very devious look about him, and then glares back at Harry Potter who is returning the glare with the same hatred.

(It looks like Draco is getting jealous? Or is he just showing off to Harry Potter?) You continue to ponder this thought when suddenly the table fills with food. The food isn't there for very long as everyone begins to dig in, including you. You bump hands with the girl sitting next to you as you reach for the pumpkin juice. "Sorry." The both of you say at the same time.

The girl smiles, "Hi, I'm Donna Delaney. It's nice to see a few more girls in Slytherin this year. Speaking of which, what year are you going to be in?"

"My 6th, and you?"

"Oh I'm in my 5th."

You cringe a bit, "Poor thing, that was my hardest year and I hear it's the same here, except for maybe the seventh."

"Sigh, that's what everyone keeps telling me." At that point the food vanishes and is replaced with piles of deserts. Your eyes widen at the treats (and I thought I was full). You begin to pile chocolates on your plate as Draco, who had been discussing things with another boy, chuckles.

"So my Sweetface has a sweet tooth?"

"I'm not yours. I don't belong to anyone but myself." You give him a rather cold look but Draco just smiles with a 'that's what you think' look. You shake you head and continue on with dessert, easily your favorite part of the meal. Sooner than you would like the meal is over and Draco apologizes for the fact that he must leave you to attend to prefect duties and see to the first years. He gives you the password 'Silver Tongue' and tells you to follow the group, so you decide to walk beside the girl from dinner.

After what seems like an endless amount of stairs and hallways, Donna finally speaks. "You like Draco don't you?" A bit startled by the straightforwardness of the girl you reply back honestly. "He's good looking, but there's this ego problem."

Donna snorts and says, "Yeah, he's full of himself and I suppose there are reasons. Hey, How about if I come up to your room later. I'd like to talk to you a bit more about Draco; I'd actually like to give you a warning." She gives you a very serious look as you arrive at the door. Draco is waiting on the other side of the portrait of the large snake, which you nearly cringe at. You nod at Donna confirming the rendezvous and let Draco show you about the common room. Eventually you walk up to the girls dormitories and Donna is waiting to show you your room and the bathroom. There are only two other beds in your room and you and Donna are both alone. She hops on your bed as you introduce Mystique and set up your belongings the way you like them.

"So what do you need to warn me about?"

"Simply put, Draco. He'll come on to you all sweet and melt you heart away, but let me tell you this. You mean nothing to him but a few lays. As soon as he finds someone else or gets bored he'll just pretend like you never existed. So whatever you do, which I know isn't any of my business, just don't leave your heart on the line. You seem like a decent person, which is hard to find in Slytherin."

You nod and frown, "Well I have to say I'm not really surprised, he did seem the type. You speak as if from experience, which of course isn't really any of my business, but I lost count how many times curiosity has killed me."

Donna gives you a classic Slytherin smirk. "Well here's some satisfaction to bring you back. I've never been involved with him but my friend and roommate, Lily, last year was. I told her to be careful 'cause well we're still pretty young but she wouldn't believe me or anyone else for that matter. When he dumped her she cried for days. She transferred to Beauxbatons this summer."

Your face becomes very sympathetic. "Wow, she must have had it really bad. I'll keep all this in mind. I'm still not sure exactly what I want to do with Draco… well I can think of a few things but I'll play it safe for know and see how bad he wants me. Girls can play games too you know, and I've been told I'm good at what I do."

Donna grins and chuckles a little bit. "I can imagine, but really be careful. He's known to be vengeful, and that's nothing compared to Pansy."

You cock and eyebrow, "Pansy? As in the flower?"

Donna snorts, "She's in your year, and she believes that she and Draco are madly in love with one another. They've had an on and off relationship for years. If you get close to him she'll do whatever it takes to get in between you. She may be dense and the epitome of fake blonde but she's crazy. Won't listen to anything negative about the relationship even when it's Draco saying 'get off me you ugly pug-faced whore, I believe I told you not to touch me again."

"Wow, think she could take the hint." The both of you get a good laugh before the devil herself walks in with some other girl who you assume is your other roommate. Donna immediately leaves. You don't really speak to them and they aren't friendly with you either, so you brush your hair and teeth and crawl in bed, suddenly finding yourself exhausted.

When you dream you are brought back into the room with the fireplace. ((This time you do not see anyone. You look around carefully making sure that absolutely no one or no thing is in the room with you. You spot a bunch of papers on a desk and go over to look at them. All of the papers look like old documents of Hogwarts, mostly aging blueprints. You study them for awhile fascinated at the depth of the design for which the school was created. You find the entrance to the kitchen as well as note some passages out of Hogwarts that you did not know of. Out of no where an ice cold hand lands on your shoulder. You turn around to see the point of a wand, "Crucio." Briefly, you hear the voice echo in that ghastly hiss before waves and waves of pain rack your body. Unable to bear it you scream out and fall to the floor.))

You fall off your bed and hit the floor with a thump. Mystique jumps into you lap and rubs against you in an attempt to comfort you. Shadow pains course through your nerves as you pet her. (What is this? Why would a dream still hurt? What is happening to me?)

With all these thoughts running wildly through your head, you pick yourself and Mystique up and make your way down to the common room. You lay down on a couch that faces the fireplace and let the gentle flames comfort and warm you. Mystique curls up in a ball beside you and purrs. Then you hear footsteps coming down the stairs. You shut your eyes and pretend to be asleep. The steps go to the fireplace and stop near you. You take the tiniest of peeks and see that it is Draco. He sits down on a chair next to you sideways to the fire. His hair is a little messy instead of slicked back. (It looks so much cuter that way, with some of it in his eyes and everything.) Draco sighs and looks over to you and you shut your eyes back before he notices. "Cassandra?" He whispers.

You're not sure whether or not you want to answer, but before you get a chance to decide you hear Mystique jump of the couch and into Draco's lap. You peek once more and see Draco petting Mystique. (Odd, Mystique doesn't really like that many people, especially boys.) Draco must have assumed you were asleep because he began to talk to your cat while petting her.

"Hey there kitty, you must belong to Cassandra. I though she was a cat person. You're quite a beauty, but I think your owner is lovelier." Mystique replies with an indignant meow. Draco nearly laughs, "Ok how about I say you're on the same level?"

You cannot help but to start blushing at the compliments. You move very slightly to hide your face, still pretending to be asleep. Draco doesn't say anything more and soon you really do fall back asleep. However, you're not under for very long when random glimpses of snakes and that evil man enter your mind. They are not the same dream visions of before but a product of your own mind. Soon memories of the Cruciatus Curse enter your dreams making you cry out in your sleep.

"Cassandra, Cassandra!" You awaken to Draco leaning over you, gently shaking you. His look of concern didn't seem to fit his face, but it touched you and the pain evaporated. "Are you ok Cassandra? Bad dreams."

"Yeah, I'm alright just not sure why my dreams have to get bad now. Why are you down here? Same reason?"

Draco shakes his head and moves to sit on the couch beside you as you sit up. "Nah, just couldn't sleep well. I'm used to staying up very late."

"Well it's certainly late." A few awkward moments pass and you get your first good look at Draco. He has on a black tank top that showed off his lean muscles and drawstring black pants. He looked damn good. (He may wear black a lot but damn if he isn't hot. I wonder what tasting him would be like?)

Draco breaks the silence, "You have a very nice cat, what's its name?"

"Mystique, and be careful she usually doesn't like strangers."

"Well I'll be sure to hang around you more often." The two of you look deep into each other's eyes. His were such a vivid blue, sometimes like ice but now they remind you of the sea, clear and crystal.

Draco, thinking along the same lines, "You must have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Since you have an innate ability to detect lies, you know he is truthful but Donna's voice still rings in your mind.

"How many girls have you said that too before?"

"Been making friends I see, I have said it a couple of times but I swear I'm not lying to you." For some strange gut instinct you believe him. (Perhaps there is another side of him, buried underneath a lot of bullshit and darkness, but there.) Draco runs his hand along your face and leans in to capture your lips with his. His hand roams through your soft hair. "Mmmm, You really do have a sweet face." Draco then trails his kisses up your jaw line to your ear. He licks and nibbles on it as you take quicker breaths. Draco then wraps his arms around you and claims your lips again. He runs his tongue along your lips and your instant reaction is to part them. Your tongues enter each other's mouths and begin to fight for dominance as your lust starts to burn. As if on cue, both sets of hands start to feel around the other's body. You moan as you fell the texture of is rock hard abs. He responds by trailing his hand from your collar bone, down between your breasts to grip your hip. (Oh my gods! I really don't want this to stop, but should I really be doing this?)

You slow down and break away from him. "Look I can tell you're used to having your way with girls, and this is nice, but you'll have to work a bit more for me."

Draco's eyes light up with a fiery intensity, "Trust me sweetface, for you, I'm prepared to never sleep. I'll work that hard."

You smile back at him as you rise of the couch and scoop up Mystique. You walk back towards the stair but Draco blocks your path clearing anticipating something more from you. You look up at him with a serious expression, "For me Draco, or for my body?" Before he can reply with anything you kiss his lips once more just to say goodnight and then hurry up the steps knowing he wouldn't be able to follow you. The rest of the night you are able to sleep peacefully.


	3. In Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In Dumbledore's Office

Okay people, I've finally sucked it up and got on with this life. In order for this chapter (and subsequently the rest of the story) to make any sense at all, please disregard books 6 and 7 of the series. This is fan fiction. I can do what I want.

"speech" (thoughts) ((dream sequence))

Your first day of class goes smoothly. McGonagall, Flitwick, and even Trelawney are satisfied with your knowledge of the subjects and your work. On your way back to the Slytherin common room from the divination tower, your last class, you round a corner and run into none other than Snape.

He sneers at you. "One would think that someone just on their way from divination would be able to know what's coming around corners."

"Sorry Professor."

"I needed to speak with you anyhow. On Saturday, the Headmaster wishes to have a nice long chat with you right after breakfast and I am to escort you to his office. I will be waiting by the grand hall doors at 9. Do not be late."

(So much for sleeping in) "Yes, Professor. Do you know what he wishes to speak about?"

Snape's lips twitch a bit before he answers. "That is for you and him to discuss. Now I have other things to attend to." You watch him leave and your mind races thinking over all the possibilities of what he could be doing. You continue to walk back as your mind shifts to thoughts of what Dumbledore wants and finally to thoughts of Draco. He had been plaguing your mind the whole day. You didn't know what to do about him. Obviously you were attracted to him, and the scene with your cat earlier proves that there is more to him than what everybody says. The question is; are you the one to pull out this mysterious other nature of Draco or will you get caught up like all the other girls involved?

The week progresses and you successfully avoid any alone time with Draco, unfortunately his idea of impressing you is to brag about his family and show off the loyalty his goons owe him. This only succeeded in boring you. So you turned to your class work, trying to deny the urge to shut Draco up by slamming him into a wall and kissing him. Your taking some fairly demanding classes so distraction wasn't hard to find; Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, Divination, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, and Potions. Snape, despite early disdain, was warming up to you. Well, if you count acting more civil towards you than Griffindors but still not quite at the same level as Slytherins warm. More like, no longer below zero. But still, any improvement was good right?

It was Saturday morning and you took care to dress a little neater, unsure of what the Headmaster wanted. You ate breakfast quickly and went 10 minuets early to the front doors to meet Snape. He was already there and as soon as you showed up he frowned and started walk briskly down the corridors. It was not long at all until he stopped in front of a peculiar looking gargoyle statue that you had stared at for a few minuets making you almost late to Charms class two days ago. With the most sinister look on his face that Snape could muster he uttered the password. "Canary Cream."

You had to give Snape credit as the gargoyle jumped and bowed. No one else would be able to say something as light and sweet as 'Canary Cream' and make it sound like an Unforgivable Curse. He motions you up the staircase, "Go on; do not keep the Headmaster waiting." You nod your head and proceed. When you reach the top you knock on the door and are greeted with a familiar voice.

"Come in Cassandra." You open the door and walk in to a spacious office with far too many objects to get curious about. There were large portraits of the previous Headmasters on the walls. Something red and bright by the windows caught your eye; it was a phoenix at the peak of its cycle. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hi, there pretty bird." You coo at the legendary beast.

"His name is Fawkes, and he does love being admired." You turn to glance at Dumbledore who was sitting a bit stiffly at his desk. Fawkes fluttered over to him and Dumbledore attached a letter to his leg like a mail owl. Then the Phoenix winked at you before launching out the window. "Have a seat Cassandra." With those words the cushiony chair in front of the Headmaster's desk scooted out to give room. You sat down and the chair righted itself.

Staring into the twinkling blue eyes of the Headmaster you ask, "So why am I here?" Dumbledore looks at you awkwardly and with much concern. This was not good news so you braced yourself with the infamous Maddox steal.

With a pained sigh Dumbledore began, "Do you know why your parents moved back here to England?"

"No. I was not told. I do know that my mother's family was from here originally, but as good as my guessing skills are I still have no clue."

"Are you familiar with the story of the Dark Lord Voldedmort?"

A bit startled now, you answer like any good student, "Yes, He became a very powerful dark wizard with some equally evil followers. He hates muggles and those that are muggle born. He attempted to gain control of the wizarding world and met his downfall in Harry Potter. Not much other than the big facts made it to the states but every witch and wizard I know still followed this."

"Yes all that is correct, but very few knew him before he became Lord Voldemort. His birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. His mother was a witch with lineage all the way back to Salazar Slytherin and his father… was a muggle. When his mother became pregnant with him she told his father about being a witch and the father rejected her. She died giving birth to him and he was raised in a muggle orphanage."

"Wow… that does help to explain about Voldemort…" –and you are able to say his name without fear because you're American!- "…but why are you telling me this?"

Dumbledore continued on, "Voldemort's mother had younger half sister. When Voldemort's mother married the family moved away in shame that their pureblooded daughter would stoop to marry a muggle. They did not even know she had a son until after he became Voldemort. That sister's name was Deirdre. Her daughter is your mother."

You gasp in shock. Your parents named you after both of your grandmothers, Cassandra DEIRDRE Maddox. "That means I, I'm…"

"Since your grandmother's death you and your mother are Voldemort's only living relatives… Listen now Cassandra, this is very important." You leaning trying your hardest to comprehend every word. "Voldemort has only recently realized that he has any family left. Family that should have taken him in, instead of leaving him in an orphanage. Through our watchful eyes here, we realized that you were in danger and we alerted your family right away. Voldemort already had three of his Death Eaters watching you. The day you left they moved to strike that night and were ambushed by American Aurors. Two escaped and one was killed. Your parents wanted to place you in better care, my care, before they went into hiding."

"So Voldemort wants us dead? What about my father?"

"Your father to Lord Voldemort is merely someone in the way… but I doubt that he wants you dead. You're too valuable."

"What! How am I valuable to him?"

"Your powers." Those simple two words seem the hardest to swallow, Dumbledore continued to explain for the confused look on your face. "You inherited quite a unique range of abilities from both sides o the family. There are healers in almost every generation of your father's line, he's even one himself I hear and your paternal grandmother, Cassandra, was a dedicated to divination. Combine that with your mother's bloodline, famous for reading thoughts and detecting lies and you are, as I've said, unique." All you can do for a few moments was gap at Dumbledore.

"I suppose your right. Well, at least now I know Voldemort's not out to kill me… for now."

"No, most likely he will be using every dirty trick in his arsenal to get you on his side. And this brings me to a very important question. Has he tried to make contact with you?"

You open your mouth to say no, but shut it again when the images from your dreams come to mind. You decide to tell Dumbledore about the two dreams you've had. The one on the train and the one in your room. Dumbledore listened intently, prodding for every insignificant detail, like the color of the walls. – Which you only remember as being a grimy grey. He was particularly startled at the maps.

"It would seem like he's trying to get into Hogwarts… not altogether surprising. These aren't exactly dreams or visions. They are of the present. Voldemort is using your blood link to his advantage. There is a form of ancient magic used for dream projections. I'll give you a note to give to Madame Pomfrey our resident med-witch; she will give you a dreamless sleep drought. It should close the door that Voldemort created and keep him from pulling you out of your dreams – or you from simply wandering out of them yourself. Also, I believe it is time for you to take up studies with Madame Pomfrey."

"I think that is a good idea. Professor Tilly at Salem said that I was ready to begin healer training but when I came here there were no such classes."

"Madame Pomfrey is not a teacher but she is open for an apprenticeship. I shall write her a referral." Already Dumbledore was scrawling out a note for you. Once he was done he slides the paper over to you. "Before you go, I have noted all your teachers about possible visions you may have."

"But I have my sight under control."

"Voldemort will want you to use your gifts, you can never be too careful… and you are to tell me about all dreams, vision, and bad feelings no matter how unimportant they seem."

"Yes Headmaster."

"You may leave now, if you don't have any questions."

"I do have one, although I doubt you could answer me… Where are my parents?"

"I'm afraid you're right, I cannot tell you. I can only say that they are safe. They will not be able to talk to you out of fear of that message reaching the wrong hands. You will be staying here during the holidays as well. Do not worry; if anything happens to them you will know immediately."

"Thank you Headmaster." You take your note and leave his office. You make your way down to the Hospital Wing and give the note to Madame Pomfrey, who is all too happy to have an apprentice. Along with the dreamless sleep draught, she gives you some books to read over and tells you to be ready when the next injury rolls by. "There isn't much learning to healing. You either do it or don't."

You place the books in your bag and begin the trek down to the dungeon common room. (At least the dorm rooms have windows.) Suddenly you are pushed into an empty room from behind….


End file.
